castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Labyrinth
Labyrinth is the third episode of the first season of Netflix's original series, Castlevania. Synopsis :Belmont explores the catacombs of Gresit and makes a disturbing discovery. As night falls on the city, the beasts return for blood. Plot Entering the catacombs, Trevor is surprised to discover torches mounted on the walls soaked with fresh oil, and pipes carrying warm liquid, obviously part of some still-operating machine. Descending to an even lower chamber, he encounters something even stranger: "torches that light themselves" (through electricity). Finding a statue of a human in Speaker robes, Trevor has only a half-second to guess what he is dealing with, before a Cyclops appears and attacks him. After an intense fight, Trevor kills the Cyclops, causing the statue to topple into his arms and reanimate to human form - revealed to be a young woman. Regaining consciousness, she falls to her knees and vomits, then asks Trevor what he is doing there. He explains the bargain he made with her grandfather, and says that, since they believe her to be dead, the least she could do is return to the surface with him and put their minds at ease. She protests that the sleeping soldier is still down there with them, but Trevor says the soldier is a myth - a legend invented to lure people like her into the Cyclops's grip. But if she's so intent on getting killed, he asks, could she at least come back with him and return to the catacombs later? Reluctantly, she agrees, introducing herself as Sypha Belnades. The two return to the Elder, who is overjoyed that Sypha is still alive, and Trevor reminds him of his promise that the Speakers will leave the city. Sypha objects that they still need to find the sleeping soldier, but Trevor says that what they saw down in the catacombs matches his great-great grandfather's descriptions of the inside of Dracula's castle - if there is anyone down there, the last thing they should want to do is wake him up. The Elder asks Trevor to stay with them until they leave the city, and Trevor agrees, deciding to take a walk and see if he can find something to drink. "I could pee in a bucket and tell him it's beer," Sypha murmurs after Trevor has left. Outside the Speakers' hut, Trevor is surrounded by the Bishop's priests, including the two he fought and wounded earlier. The priest with the mangled hand says the Bishop "requests" Trevor's attendance at the church. From the pulpit, the Bishop warns Trevor not to interfere with what needs to be done - namely, killing the Speakers to keep Gresit safe from the demons. Trevor shoots back that the demons came because the Church executed Dracula's wife. Far from denying it, the Bishop takes full credit for Lisa's death, pointing to the subsequent demonic attacks as proof that Lisa was "the Devil's consort", and burning her at the stake was an act of righteousness. Trevor is shaken to realize that the Bishop believes every word he is saying, meaning he's not just corrupt and power-hungry - he's insane. Loftily, the Bishop reminds Trevor that he and his family are still excommunicates, which means that the Bishop is within his right to order Trevor executed, but if Trevor leaves the city immediately, the Bishop will grant him mercy - in fact, he might even be able to reverse his excommunication. Trevor scoffs and says that kind of act is well above the Bishop's authority, even if Trevor were interested in taking it. Smiling in anticipation, the Bishop replies that if Dracula's hordes continue to ravage the rest of Wallachia, then he will be the only senior cleric left in the country - "for all intents and purposes, I will be the Church." Trevor returns to the Speakers' hut and casually informs them that they are all going to be torn to pieces by an angry mob if they do not leave the city immediately. The Elder refuses, saying their duty is to give aid to the people of Gresit, even if those same people are being misled by the Bishop's lies. Exasperated, Trevor says that if they stay, they will die, and Sypha retorts that Trevor may be willing to turn his back on people in need, but they are not. With a sigh, Trevor declares that he will be staying, and they will be going... As twilight falls, the Bishop's priests eagerly gather a mob of townspeople together to break into the Speakers' hut. When they do, they find it deserted, except for Trevor, who says he has put the Speakers somewhere safe (in fact, they are down in the catacombs, nervously eyeing the corpse of the Cyclops, not entirely sure it's dead). The leader of the priests demands that Trevor give up the Speakers, pointing out that Trevor is outnumbered, not just by the priests in the hut, but the people outside - unless, he sneers, Trevor thinks he can convince them that "sorcerers and magicians are good for Gresit", while the "men of God" are the ones truly responsible for the demons coming? He asks if Trevor is really prepared to die, for people he doesn't know. For the first time, Trevor casts off his cloak, revealing the Belmont family crest emblazoned across the back of his tunic. He informs the priests that the Belmonts have fought and died for the people of Wallachia for generations, that they do it because it must be done, and care nothing for the thanks (or the censure) of the people or the Church. A true son of the Belmont family does not fear death, he says, only (much as the Elder said to him earlier) living without having stood up and fought against the darkness. Unimpressed, the priests all draw their knives. But before any of them can take a step, Trevor throws a flurry of daggers, wounding the priests' knife hands. While they are stunned by pain, Trevor rushes outside, yanking a hidden rope that collapses the hut on them. Confronted by the mob, Trevor "borrows" a hatchet and collapses the large cross in the town square, confusing the crowd long enough for him to run away. Confronted by more of the Bishop's men, Trevor kills several (including the knife-man whose eye he tore out earlier), then takes off running from the mob. Meanwhile, Dracula's hordes circle overhead, and as the sun finally sets, swoop down onto the city... Cast *Richard Armitage as Trevor Belmont *Tony Amendola as the Elder *Matt Frewer as the Bishop *Alejandra Reynoso as Sypha Belnades de:Labyrinth Category:Season 1 Episodes